Spike and Rarity Courtesy of the CMC
by Dudepatrol47
Summary: When the CMC find out about Spike's crush on Rarity, they decide to do something about it, whether anyone wants their help or not! Go bronies!
1. Prologue

Hey all, just wanna say, that i just started watching this show 5 days ago, and now i'm a total Brony!

Also wanted to say that i dont own this fabulous show

* * *

"Skydiving?" offered Scootaloo

"No" answered Sweetie Belle. "Jewelry making?"

"Nope" answered Apple Bloom. "Orange bucking?"

"No. How about…" started Scootaloo. "Wait, what?"

"Orange Bucking." she answered. "You know, it's when you kick orange trees, and the oranges fall off into baskets below."

"But how is that any different from apple bucking?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"I don't know. But it has to be doesn't it? Why else would there be different cutie marks for them?"

"I guess that makes sense. But that doesn't me we'll have to try bucking every kind of fruit there is does it?" asked Scootaloo

"Yeah, I mean where would we even find an orange tree in Ponyville?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"I don't know." answered Apple Bloom. "Maybe Applejack can take us to Mare-ami to try it."

"Ohh, Rarity has a client in Tampa Hay! Maybe she could take us!" Sweetie Belle said, excitedly.

"Yeah, let's go ask her!" said Scootaloo, now as excited as the rest of them.

Together they raced to the Carousel Boutique and ran straight into Spike who was coming out the door, knocking them all down.

"Hey Spike, why don't you watch where you're going?" said Scootaloo angrily.

"Sorry guys." Spike said dreamily. "I was just-"

"Obssessing over Rarity again" smiled Apple Bloom. "What did you do for her this time?"

This seemed to snap Spike out of his daydreams. "Obsessing? I don't obsess over Rarity, why would I obsess over Rarity?" Spike said nervously

"Yeah, why would he obesess over my sister?" laughed Sweetie Belle.

"You know, because of his giant crush on her!" said Scootaloo

"What! I don't have a crush on Rarity!" Spike laughed nervously. "Why would you think I had a crush on Rarity?"

"Well it's kind of obvious!" said Apple Bloom. "You get all goo-goo eyed whenever you're around her!"

"Wait, you really do have a crush on my sister?" said Sweetie Belle, squealing with delight. "Ohhh, I have to tell her!" She said prancing up the stairs.

"What! No, wait!" Spike yelled, grabbing her by the tail.

"But why not?" she complained, struggling to get to the door. "You guys can get married! I've always wanted a brother!"

Spike's fingers slipped, and Sweetie Belle slammed into the door.

"Oww." she whimpered.

"Yeah, why not?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she already knows." said Scootaloo.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!" begged Spike. Suddenly Spike got an idea. "You know, if you keep this secret, you guys might just get cutie marks for secret keeping" he said coaxingly.

Sweetie Bell got a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Sure spike," she said "We can keep that secret for you"

"You will!" Spike sighed in relief.

"We will?" Scootaloo and Apple Bloom said in unison.

The door to the Carousel Boutique opened, and Rarity emerged looking concerned. "What are you four doing out here?"

"Spike was just telling us about his cr-" Scootaloo started before Sweetie Belle slammed her hoof over her mouth

"About his craving for knowledge!" Sweetie Belle finished for her. "That's why he's going to go back to the library now!"

Rarity eyed her suspiciously. "Well alright. Just don't bang on my door anymore. You spilled a bottle of glitter all over the floor." she started to go back inside, but paused and poked her head back out the door. "Oh, and thank you again for helping me today Spikey-Wikey. I couldn't have finished that dress today without you!"

Spike got the goofy daydream look on his face again as she closed the door. "You're welcome Rarity" he sighed.

"Well, you heard what we said you said Spike. Off to the library with you!" Sweetie Belle said, shooing Spike away.

"Thanks for not telling Rarity guys!" Spike called as he was pushed away.

"Okay, Sweetie Belle, what's up?" asked Apple Bloom when Spike was out of earshot.

"Girls… We're going to get our cutie marks!" she said confidently.

"What, in secret keeping?" asked Scootaloo. "What would that even look like?"

"Yeah, wouldn't that be an invisible cutie mark? We'd still be blank flanks!" said Apple Bloom.

"Not in secret keeping… It's going to be in match-making. We're going to get Spike and my sister together!"

* * *

Let me know what you all think!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

* * *

"Uggh" Twilight groaned as she walked to the door. "Why does everyone always knock on my door right when I start studying?" she asked no one in particular.

*Knock knock knock*

"Alright, I'm coming!" she yelled to the door. Her horn glowed with magenta light as she used it to magically open the door. Standing there before her were three little ponies, an orange pegasus, a white unicorn, and a yellow earth pony. All were showing their most winning smiles.

Twilights ears drooped, and she frowned. They wanted something from her, and it would cut into her carefully scheduled studying time.

"Hi Twilight!" they said in unison, still smiling at her.

As much as Twilight Sparkle loved having friends now, and all the benefits she received from them, she always regretted having to give up her free (and sometimes un-free) time to do something for them without express written notification at least two days in advance of whatever activity they wanted her to do.

She really wished her friends had actually agreed to that idea.

'Oh well,' she thought. 'I'd better find out what they want.'

"What's up girls?" She asked, forcing herself to forget about her schedules for the moment.

"We were just wondering if you had any books about romance?" the small yellow earth pony asked innocently.

"Of course" she answered, going back into the library to find the books they needed. "What kind of romance book?"

"The kind that tells how to make someone fall in love with you" answered the white unicorn pony.

"Okay, well I've got several that can tell you about that." She started magically lifting several books off the shelves, but stopped suddenly when she remembered something. "You three aren't going to try to make a love potion and try to get two ponies to start dating again, are you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes, and glaring at them.

"Of course not Twilight!" the unicorn pony said.

"We Pinkie Pie Promise!" said the pegasus pony. "Cross our heart…" she began.

"Hope to fly…" continued the yellow earth pony

"Stick a cupcake in our eye – Ow!" finished the white unicorn pony, as she mimed sticking a cupcake in her eye, accidently poking her eye in the process.

"Well alright…" Twilight said, still suspicious. "Just make sure you take care of it."

"Don't worry, we will!" promised the unicorn pony, heading out the door with the book. "Oh, and make sure to tell Spike not to worry!"

"Yeah, well take care of everything!" said the pegasus, as she and the earth followed the unicorn out the library.

'Tell Spike not to worry about what?' Twilight thought as she went to continue studying.

As she walked back to her room, she saw Spike coming down the stairs.

"Oh hey Spike" she said. "When did you get home?"

"About fifteen minutes ago" he answered. "I didn't want to interrupt you before my scheduled interruption time."

Twilight smiled at this. Even though her pony friends wouldn't let her schedule their time with her in advance, Spike had agreed, albeit half-heartedly. Although it didn't always work, the little purple and green dragon at least tried to follow the scheduling rules.

"So who was at the door?" he asked.

"Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo" she answered. "They wanted to borrow a book. Well I better get back to my studying. Magic doesn't learn itself!"

She headed back to her study, when she remembered what Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had said.

"Oh, Spike." she called to the dragon, who was climbing back up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"They wanted me to tell you not to worry. They'll take care of everything."

Spike got a confused look on his face. "Not to worry about what?" he asked. "And what are they taking care of?"

"I don't know" she said disappointedly. She had been hoping he could have explained that. "By the way," she asked "where have you been all day?"

To her not at all surprise, he blushed slightly before answering.

"I was just helping Rarity out with one of her dresses" he answered a little sheepishly.

'Here we go again' she thought. 'Poor Spike. It must be awful to love someone who doesn't love you back. And Rarity hasn't been making it any easier lately, what with calling him Spikey-Wikey and fawning all over him all of the time. I'll have to schedule some time to have a talk with her about that sometime soon.'

"Look, Spike…" she began gently. "I know you think-"

"Look, I know what you're going to say Twilight, but it doesn't matter. When you were a filly, did you ever give up hope that someday you would be accepted into Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns?"

"No," she said hesitantly. "But Spike, that's"

"And what happened when you finally applied and took the entrance exam?

"Well…" she began, knowing where this was going. "I passed the test with flying colors, hatched your egg, earned my cutie mark, became the Princess's personal protégé" she was smiling now as she finished "and met my little brother for the first time."

"Exactly!" Spike said triumphantly.

"Alright" Twilight said, conceding his point. "Just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I will." he said.

* * *

"Hey Rarity!"

"Hey Rarity!"

"Hey sis!"

Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle burst into the Carousel Boutique, and raced upstairs past Rarity, causing her to spill the bottle of glitter that she had just finished cleaning up back all over the floor.

"What have I told you about running through my store?" she shouted after them "It took mee fifteen minutes to clean that up!"

"Sorry sis!" Sweetie Belle called back as she disappeared from sight.

Rarity sighed in exasperation as she heard her sisters door slam – since her shop had two bedrooms upstairs, Rarity let Sweetie Belle keep the second one for whenever their parents let her spend the night with her big sister.

'That's odd' thought Rarity. 'That almost sounded like they went into my room. But that's ridiculous… what on earth would they want to go into my room for?'

She pushed the thought from her mind, sighed, and began cleaning the glitter up… _again!_

* * *

Hey everyone, just a few notes:

First, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter (aka the Prologue). Pleas read on and keep reviewing!

Second, after rereading the prologue today, i thought it came out a little choppy, and i wanted to know if you guys would want me to leave it the way it is, or if you want me to rework it to make it flow more smoothly, like i hope this chapter turned out.

So let me know what you think... Keep the prologue the same, streamline it, or even if you think this chapter was just as choppy as the prologue (or worse)

Again, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

* * *

"Sweetie Belle just gave the signal, let him go!" Apple Bloom said to Scootaloo, and Scootaloo let go of the little fiery yellow and orange bird.

Spike's baby phoenix flew to the window, saw a flash of light coming from the upper window of Carousel Boutique, and flew towards it.

* * *

'Perfect!' thought Rarity as she put the finishing touches on her newest creation. Surprisingly, it wasn't a dress. After her glitter bottle was spilled several times yesterday, she had devoted a portion of the morning to building a little shelf/cubby for all of the bottles she had scattered around the shop. 'I really should have done this a long time ago, considering how often these bottles get spilled.'

Suddenly she heard a commotion coming from upstairs.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity called up the stairs, fearing the worst. "What are you doing up there?"

"It's not me, Rarity" her sister answered. "I don't know what it is!"

Suspicious, Rarity started to climb the stairs, when suddenly a small yellow, orange and red blur flew past her into the main room, landing on her newly built shelf, followed soon after by her little sister Sweetie Belle.

"Is that…" Sweetie Belle started to ask.

"Peewee?" Rarity finished, wondering what Spike's phoenix was doing in her Boutique. Then she noticed what was in his claws.

"My fire ruby!" she gasped. "Now Peewee…" she began gently, trying to coax the bird down from her shelf. Thankfully, she had always gotten along quite well with the bird, thanks to her close friendship with Spike. But she didn't know how he would react to having his new prize taken from him.

As she inched towards the shelf trying not to startle him into flying off, Peewee grew more and more skittish.

"I'll get him!" Sweetie Belle shouted, suddenly bounding towards Pewee.

"Sweetie Belle, wait!" started Rarity, but it was too late. Peewee had taken off, and was now swooping about the room, followed close behind by her sister.

Was it Rarity's imagination, or was Sweetie Belle deliberately trying to agitate him? Rarity tried to come at the bird from the opposite direction, but that just made Peewee fly straight across the room to the other side, avoiding both girls.

Keeping her eyes on the bird, she did not notice that she was on a collision course with Sweetie Belle.

CRASH!

Rarity was buried under rolls of different colored cloths. Apparently, Sweetie Belle was not, because she could hear her calling "Don't worry sis, I'll get him!"

As she dug herself out, she heard a muffled scraping sound, and her sister cried out "Oh no!"

She quickly cleared the rest of the fabric off of her.

"What happened?" she cried, not seeing him anywhere. "Where did he go?"

"I'm sorry sis…" Sweetie Belle said softly, hanging her head so that Rarity couldn't see her eyes. "He got out the window."

Rarity's eyes widened as panic started setting in. She rushed out the door to chase down the bird, determined to get her ruby back no matter how long it took.

As she exited, she saw Peewee in the distance, flying toward the Everfree forest.

"Sweetie Belle, wait here!" she called behind her as she chased after the bird.

"Whatever you say sis!" a surprisingly cheerful sounding Sweetie Belle yelled back.

Although Rarity didn't have time to wonder why her sister sounded so cheerful about this all of a sudden, she couldn't help the fact that one nagging thought kept floating around in her head… 'I could have sworn that that window was closed!'

* * *

Rarity didn't know how long she had been out in the Everfree forest looking for Peewee, but it was late afternoon before she finally caught a fiery flash through the trees.

She ran towards it as fast as she could, rounding a tree, and ran straight into…

"Spike?" she asked, astonished.

"Rarity?" an equally astonished Spike asked.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, recovering before Spike.

"I was looking for Peewee" he said, pointing to the top of the tree, where Rarity noticed the phoenix was perched, the fire ruby in his beak. "Apple Bloom and Scootaloo saw him flying out here. What are you doing here?"

"I was following Peewee too!" she answered "Somehow he got into my shop, and he stole my special fire ruby! He won't…" She hesitated for a moment. "He won't eat it, will he?"

Spike chuckled a little, then made a chittering noise to the phoenix. Peewee immediately came down from the branch, and landed on top of one of Spike's green spikes. He held out his hand, and Peewee dropped the fire ruby into his outstretched hand.

"Don't worry Rarity," he said. "Phoenixes don't eat gems. I think Peewee just likes the fire frozen inside of this one."

He handed the gem to Rarity, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank you Spike" she said, clasping the gem around her neck. "I just don't know what I would have done if I hadn't gotten this back. And you!" she said to Peewee this time. "Don't think you'll get off this easily if you ever try to take my ruby again!"

The three of them started walking back to town, Spike and Rarity easily conversing with each other. As they rounded a bend in the trail, Ponyville came into view, and they stopped talking for a moment, both relieved to have the town in their sights once more.

As they started walking again, Spike, unsure of how to ask this, started trying to talk.

"Uh, Rarity?" he started. "Can I ask you something?"

"Why of course Spike."

"Did you… did you mean what you said back there?"

Confused, she answered "Why Spike, what do you mean? What did I say?"

"Well, when I asked why you were out here, you said that Peewee had taken your special fire ruby… Did you mean it? That it was special I mean."

Rarity smiled. "Why of course Spike. It's my most favorite gem!"

"Because it's so valuable?"

"Well, it is rather valuable, but no. It's my favorite gem because it was a gift from my special little Spikey-Wikey!"

Spike blushed as she kissed him on the cheek. He was about to say something else, but he was interrupted, when Pinkie Pie called out to them.

"Hey Spike! Hey Rarity! Aren't you just ever so excited about my party tonight?" Pinkie laughed, bouncing around the three of them.

"Party? What Party?" Rarity asked, a little put off by Pinkie's sudden appearance.

"You didn't hear? You're both invited of course. Can you both be invited? I mean obviously you can be invited Rarity, but Spike? I'm not sure, what are the rules, do you know? But of course you don't, cause you didn't know about the party until just now, cause I just told you about it! Which is really weird if you think about it, because everypony's been getting ready for the party all day, and I know I invited you, didn't you get my invitation?"

Pinkie gasped, sucking in all the air she had neglected during her run-on sentence.

"I'm not sure I got all of that, but I haven't been in my shop since this morning. You're throwing a party tonight? And why wouldn't Spike be invited?"

"Because it's a Sadie Hoofkins party silly!" she laughed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Mares ask the Stallions! If nopony asks Spike to go with them, is he still allowed to go?" She considered her own question for a moment. "I suppose Spike can come without a date... it is at the grazebo* after all, so it's not like we could keep him away from the party easily anyway, but I bet he would be the only pony there without one. Well Spike and you too of course Rarity! I can't think of anypony in town who doesn't have one by now!" She considered again. "Well actually, I don't think Twilight has one, but then again, she hasn't asked anypony. When I asked her about it, she said it was a waste of time to get one cause she was trying to study. But I do know she is going. She practically yelled at me right before she pushed me out her door! She seemed kind of annoyed… Maybe she read something she didn't like in one of her books!"

She gasped again. With Pinkie Pie, talking was almost a Pony-lympic sport!

Rarity had stopped listening after she heard there were no more dates.

"What?" she gasped loud enough to give Pinkie Pie a run for her money. She ran off toward Ponyville in a panic, leaving a disappointed Spike, Peewee and Pinkie Pie (still mid-sentence) desperate to find a date somewhere in town.

* * *

The door opened, and Twilight looked up from her book to see who it was. When she saw it was Spike, she smiled. 'At least somepony who won't interrupt me while I'm reading.'

Then she frowned. 'Not this time' she thought.

"Hey Spike" she said, waiting for the right moment. "Did you find Peewee?"

"Yeah." he said and Peewee flew in behind him, landing on his perch. "He was – "

She pounced on him mid-sentence, wiping the lipstick off his cheek with a washcloth she'd hidden behind her back.

"Gee, thanks Twilight" he groaned.

* * *

**Notes:**

*grazebo... I think in the Hearts and Hoofs Day episode when they had the gazebo, it was just called a gazebo, but come on! How could they ignore such an obvious pun!

Also, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last two chapters! (BTW, to reviewer ultimateCCC: when you say misspelled names, do you mean when i spelled Apple Bloom as one word? If so, it should be fixed now)

Anyway, should i let Rarity find a date, or do you think she should go stag? (go stallion? go mare?) I already know which it will be, but let me know what you think anyway!

As always, please read and review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

* * *

*Knock knock knock*

Twilight groaned inwardly. This was the second time today someone had come to the library today without an appointment.

'Oh well' she thought. 'At least I wasn't in the middle of something this time. And at least the last time, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom didn't need her help finding what they were looking for. Although they did spend a lot of time upstairs looking for it.'

*Knock knock knock*

She walked past Spike, rubbing his cheek where she had just wiped off. He looked depressed, but Twilight figured it was because he no longer had Rarity's lipstick on his face.

Twilight opened the door to reveal a small white unicorn.

"Hi Sweetie Belle!" Twilight said. "What can I help you with today?"

"Hi Twilight! I was just stopped by to see if Spike was going to go the Sadie Hoofkins dance with anyone tonight?"

"Well Spike?" she asked, backing up so Sweetie Belle could step into the room. "Has anyone asked you to the dance tonight?"

For some reason, this just made Spike look depressed.

"No. I'm probably not going to go" he answered.

Twilight smiled when she saw the somewhat panicked look cross Sweetie Bell's face.

"But he's got to go!" she cried. "If doesn't come tonight, then we… I mean…" she stammered.

Twilight decided to let Sweetie Belle off the hook.

"Don't worry Sweetie Belle, I'll make sure Spike comes tonight." she said gently.

Relief passed over her face, and she said "Thanks Twilight! I'll see you two tonight!"

"You're welcome!" she smiled. "See you tonight!"

When Sweetie Belle left, and Twilight had closed the door, she turned to Spike.

"Aww, Twilight, do I really have to go tonight?" he whined.

"Yes Spike, you do. And you're going to look your best!"

As she levitated the washcloth again, she advanced on Spike.

As Spike began to look nervous and back away from her, she thought to herself 'I'm not going to let Spike mess this up! If Sweetie Belle wants to go on a date with Spike, then gosh darn it, I'm going to make sure he shows up for it!"

* * *

"I still don't see why I had to dress up so much" Spike complained, tugging at his bowtie. "No pony else is!"

Admittedly, he was right. Most of the ponies in attendance weren't wearing anything, but the ones who were, were dressed casual.

"Just keep it on!" scolded Twilight. "You want to look nice tonight!"

"But why?" he whined.

"Just because!"

Twilight looked around the clearing, trying to find Sweetie Belle. While she didn't see her anywhere, she did see many couples. And one very lonely looking unicorn, in her dark pink gala dress. When he caught sight of her, Spike perked up, and straightened his bowtie.

* * *

Notes:I didnt have that much time to write tonight, so i wanted to get this bit on here while i could.

Big thanks to everyone who reviewed the earlier chapters - Especially big thanks to all of you who reviewed multiple chapters!

So i have a few questions for all of you...

1) Who should all of the mane six (excluding Twilight and Rarity) be seen on dates with?

2) Who should the background characters be seen with (example: Big Macintosh and Cheerilee)

Anyways, please read and review!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

* * *

"Hay Rarity!" Twilight said, walking up to her, with Spike on her back, straightening his bow tie.

"Twilight! Spike!" she called, looking up, glad that they were finally here.

Rarity was relieved to have somepony else to talk to. Pinkie had told her that Twilight wasn't going to ask anypony, and she figured Spike was probably in the same boat as her, so she knew they would be along eventually, but she had spent the last hour sitting all by herself, watching everypony else having a good time with their very special somepony… or at least their very special somepony for the night.

She had seen Derpy and Doctor Whooves head out to the dance floor. Doctor Whooves had tried to dance with her, but after Derpy had mistaken a potted bush for him, he had just smiled and watched her spin around the party.

Cranky D. Donkey and Matilda – Pinkie had pointed them out to her a while back after he had moved to town passed by, headed for a secluded spot to be alone. When he had moved to town, she had actually been the one to make his new wig, although she hadn't known who it was for when Pinkie asked for it.

Rainbow Dash had stopped by for a minute, but had to fly away soon after. Pinkie had forced RD to get a date, so she had just asked the first pegasus stallion she had run across in Cloudsdale, and had ended up with a rather annoying date with a basketball cutie mark. Now she was doing her best to hide from him.

RD also said that Fluttershy had been too shy to ask the pony she liked to the dance, and he already had a date by the time RD had decided to just go ask him for her, so RD just set her up with the basketball pegasus's friend who had a football cutie mark. RD had refused to tell her who Fluttershy liked, so Rarity made a mental note to drill it out of her later.

The Cakes waved hello to her as they brought in the refreshments, and moved to the dance floor.

Pinkie was over in the clearing playing with her "dates" the Cake twins, Pumpkin and Pound. Pinkie had volunteered to watch them for the night, so that the Cakes could enjoy themselves tonight.

Big Macintosh had walked by side by side with Cheerilee. Apparently, her sister and her friends hadn't been wrong when they thought that Big Mac and their teacher would end up with each other.

For some reason, she spotted Fluttershy floating in a tree at the edge of the clearing looking at Big Mac and Cheerilee*. Briefly she wondered what she was doing, and what had happened to the date RD had gotten her.

She didn't see Applejack anywhere. She could only assume she was off somewhere trying to sell the partiers her "appletastic" treats.

Countless other ponies mingled around her, most of whom she had never met, and whose names she didn't even know. She could pick out a few faces like Bon Bon and Mr. and Mrs. Riche. And was that little Truffle Shuffle **(AN: he's a real pony in the show, look him up! I saw his name, and i knew that i just had to include it in here**!) with Silver Spoon? But for most she was drawing a blank. She made another mental note to ask Pinkie who some of these ponies were.

The low point of her evening was when Granny Smith had danced by, having the time of her life with an old blue stallion in thick black rimmed glasses.

Thankfully, Twilight Sparkle and Spike showed up, apparently without dates either.

"Going stag tonight Rarity?" asked Twilight.

"Excuse me, but I find that offensive!" said a new voice, surprising Twilight. Looking around she spotted the voices owner ambling up to her.

Rarity should have thought to warn Twilight not to mention going stag while Bambi was nearby.

"Oh!" stammered Twilight. "I'm sorry."

"Well alright then," replied Bambi, the stag. "Just keep in mind for the future, that just because someone is a stag, doesn't mean that they always go to parties alone. I'll have you know that no less than three does asked me to come with them tonight!"

Rarity decided it was time to come to her friends rescue.

"Umm, excuse me, Mr. Bambi sir?" she said in her most polite tone. "Who _did_ you end up coming with tonight?"

"Uhh, well…" Bambi stammered. "That's not really the point!"

"Did you come here with anyone?" smiled Rarity.

"Well, actually, no…" he answered, looking around nervously. "I didn't really feel like… uhhh… Oh, ok, coming!" he shouted, leaving quickly.

His hearing must have been better than Rarity's, because she hadn't heard anypony calling him.

Twilight, Spike and Rarity all shared a laugh, and they all sat back down at their table.

While Rarity was finally enjoying her evening, she couldn't help but notice that Twilight was looking around the party for something, and it had just been her and Spike talking for the last fifteen minutes. She held off asking as long as she could, but finally her curiosity got the better of her.

"Oh Twilight dear, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Huh? Oh, uh nothing!" she answered quickly, glancing briefly at Spike.

"Uhh, Twilight?" whispered a quiet voice from Twilight's other side. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Over there?"

"Sweetie Belle!" Twilight exclaimed, noticing the small white unicorn that had just appeared next to the three of them. "There you are!"

"Twilight… talk? Over there? Now?" Sweetie Belle prompted urgently.

"Oh, of course!" Twilight answered while Spike and Rarity exchanged a confused look. "Off you go Spike, have fun with Sweetie Belle!"

"Wait, what?" asked Spike and Sweetie Belle at the same time.

Twilight pushed Spike and Rarity towards the dance floor, ignoring their protestations.

When she got back to her table with Rarity, Rarity gave her a look that said 'What the hay was that all about?'

"What?" said Twilight, pretending not to understand what the look meant.

"Why did you just shove Spike and my sister onto the dance floor?"

"Well okay," she said, relenting. "Just promise not to tell anypony!"

"I Pinkie Pie Promise!" she answered, making the necessary motions, but remembering to stop herself before poking out her eye.

"Okay. Your sister has a crush on Spike! She asked him to the dance earlier this afternoon, and he said yes!"

Rarity was shocked. Sweetie Belle had never mentioned having a crush on Spike to her! She was her sister… wouldn't she have at least told her about it before asking him out? And what about Spike? Back during his greedy rampage, after he had turned back into himself, he had almost told her he had a crush on her… But was she wrong? Had he been about to say something else? Had he been lying to her?

Another thought occurred to her. Had he been about to say that he had a crush on her sister?

And why was all of this bothering her so much?

"Uhhh, Rarity?" Twilight said, breaking into her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Oh!" she answered, trying to concentrate on what Twilight was saying. Rarity had been unconsciously rubbing her necklace, and suddenly realized that it was the fire ruby that Spike had given her. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" She had forgotten that she was even still wearing the gem.

"I asked if you were alright."

"Oh yes, I'm perfectly alright! Now then…"

They continued talking as if everything was normal, but one thing was for certain… The time Granny Smith danced across the floor with her date was no longer the low point of her night.

* * *

*I had the reviewers ultimateccc and TheMasenkoMan suggest that i put Big Mac and Fluttershy together. After reading that suggestion, i was hooked on Fluttermac! I know i didnt put them together here, but i at least hinted at it on Fluttershy's side. I also like Big Mac and Cheerilee together, and i didnt want to totally disregard how close they seemed to be in Hearts and Hoofs day like the episode never happened.

Notes: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the chapters so far (and this one too)!

On the pony couples. I wanted to at least name a few, like the mane six. I might have named more, (like Applejack) but i ran out of stallions to choose from, and i didnt feel like looking them up at the moment.

For those unhappy with the couples i picked... well, its too late, ive picked them.

And i dont know, do RD and Fluttershy's dates have names in the show? If anyone didnt catch who they were supposed to be, they were the two male peg. ponies who always tease RD about he sonc rain boom.

I also wanted to put Zecora in there somewhere, but i couldnt think of who she could go with... I felt it would be a little weird to have a zebra date a pony (says the author of a dragon/pony shipfic)

Also, sorry for having this written without much of Spike in it. With Rarity describing the other guests, and the bit with Bambi (Bambi bit... good or bad?) i honestly kept forgetting that he was there too! I promise there will be more Spike in chapters with him in them from now on!

Again, special thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this, Please keep it up, all of your suggestions help shape the story! (I did honestly consider all the suggested ships before coming up with the ones in the chapter!)

And also, coming up... Rarity and Twilight talk about Spikes feelings for her! Rarity makes sure to listen to her mental notes she made in this chapter! Rarity and Sweetie Belle have a talk about Spike's feelings for both of them! The CMC have an emergency confrence! And also Surprise Special Guest Stars! Just not nescecarily in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

* * *

Spike wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. He had been having a wonderful time with Rarity, and all of a sudden, Sweetie Belle showed up, and Twilight shoved the two of them onto the dance floor.

They had landed right next to Wind Whistler and Caramel's table, where the two were nuzzling affectionately. Sweetie Belle made a hasty excuse to leave, and ran off, leaving Spike standing there completely and utterly confused.

Later, Spike was sitting in the Library, waiting for Twilight to come home.

After waiting for about an hour and a half, Spike was beginning to doze off, when the door slowly opened, and Twilight Sparkle, the pony he had always considered an older sister, walked in the door.

"Uhh, Twilight?" he began.

"Spike!" she cried excitedly, cutting him off. "How did it go, tell me everything!"

He had been waiting to ask her why she had gotten rid of him earlier, so this surprised him.

"How did what go?" he asked.

Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Your date with Sweetie Belle!" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What date?" he exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"She asked you to the dance, and I said yes for you! Now tell me what happened!"

His brain was trying hard to keep up with what she was saying, and all he could thin to say was the truth.

"Well you pushed us onto the dance floor, she said she had to go, and I came back here."

"What?" she said shocked. "You mean she said she had to go after you two fell in love, right?"

"Love?" he exclaimed. "Twilight, I don't know what happened tonight, or what you're trying to do, but Sweetie Belle and I are not in love with each other!"

"Of course not, she must have chickened out tonight. Don't worry, I'll fix it!"

"But Twilight, I don't like her that way! She doesn't like me that way! I mean what would Rarity say if she knew you were trying to set us up!"

"Oh, she's all for the idea!"

Spike didn't hear what she said after that. He was devastated. Rarity was all for him and her sister getting together? But what about the two of them?

Recently, they had been getting a lot closer. With him giving her the fire ruby, and her following him in the great dragon migration, he had begun to have real hope for a future between the two of them. But that was all gone now.

'Ugggh!' thought Twilight. 'Why does everypony keep doing that tonight!' First Rarity had stopped listening to her when she was trying to explain that Spike hadn't personally said yes to Sweetie Belle, and hadn't in fact known about the date before Sweetie Belle showed up a minute before, and now she realized that Spike wasn't paying attention to her when she was trying to explain that Rarity wasn't actually 'all for the idea' but was actually rather ambivalent (if not downright upset) about it.

'Oh well,' she thought. 'It's not that important, I can always tell him later.'

"Spike!" she said, breaking him out of his stuper. "You look a little tired, why don't you go to bed?"

"Yeah, okay Twilight." he said, slowly trudging up the stairs.

After he disappeared from sight, Twilight went in search for a book she would need. Since Spike didn't believe her that Sweetie Belle didn't like him, she had to find a book she had shelved last week to prove it to him.

"Aha!" she exclaimed when she found it, and read the title out loud. "5 Ways to Tell if She's Into You!"

* * *

Notes: Sorry this chapter is so short, but i hit a little writers block of how to transition from chapter 4 into the next part, so this is my way of doing that.

Also, I realized i forgot to put Wind Whistler and Caramel into the last chapter, so i put them in this one, hope no one minds.

Anyway, Big thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this story!

To reviewer Stunningfire, i fixed the bit with people instead of pony. And i decided not to do anything to the prologue, but fix the spelling of a few words and names.

Everypony please read and review!

And in the next chapter... Applejack!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

* * *

'Where on earth is Fluttershy?' thought Applejack. As she walked by the library, she decided to ask Twilight if she knew. As she went into the door, Twilight was – what else – reading a book.

"Well hiya Twilight!" She called, and waited for a response. When none came, she tried again. "Uhh, Twilight?"

She waved her hoof in front of Twilight's face. This seemed to snap her out of her extreme focusing, and she seemed to notice Applejack for the first time.

"Huh? Oh hi Applejack!" she said. "Whats up?"

"I was just wondering if y'all knew where Fluttershy was?"

"Sorry, no. I've been reading all day. What do you want her for?"

"Oh, well she kept coming by yesterday to buy apples." Applejack craned her neck to see the title of the book. "Apparently she's cave-sitting for this vacationing bear named Harry, and he's got this pet that only eats apples. I wanted to see if she needed any more. Why are you reading a book called 'Is Your Friend into Your Brother?'"

**(Authors Note: I know the book is different in the prev chapter, but I wanted to change it. This book suits the stories purposes)**

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I got this book when we were in Canterlot for my brother's wedding. I wanted to prove that "Cadance" didn't really love him."

"Well okay, but why are you reading it now?"

"I need to prove to Spike that Sweetie Belle is in love with him! He doesn't believe me yet!"

"Wait, back up! Sweetie Belle's in love with Spike? What about Spike's crush on Rarity?"

"That won't last long! But you know about that?"

"Well it is pretty obvious, doncha think?"

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. "Pinkie Pie keeps acting like it's a big secret!"

"Well, she's probably just being Pinkie Pie. So are you sure Sweetie Belle likes Spike?" Applejack asked, unconvinced.

"Well of course!" she said matter of factly. "It's all in the book! See?"

Applejack remained wary as Twilight levitated the book to show her. After all, she remembered the time Twilight consulted one of her books to see if a tree crashing through her window qualified as camping out during a sleepover.

* * *

Notes: Sorry for the long delay, and the short chapter. This has been a busy few weeks for me, and are just now starting to slow down. After Path of Cloud's last review, i decided ive been keeping you all waiting too long. And a short chapter's better than no chapters!

Anyway, reviewers... Challange: I need 5 steps for the book on "how to tell if your friend likes your brother"

Please read and review!


	8. Author's Note

Sorry, not a real chapter, but keep reading please, i need your help!

Disclaimer: Do i really need one for an author's note?

* * *

Okay, so as many of you know, i have not updated this story in a very long time.

A very _very_ long time!

First, i'd like to apologize for that fact. I've been swamped at work, and on the few nights i can actually use my computer, there is usualy something wrong with either it, or my internet connection.

So again, sorry.

Now here's the part where you all can help... See, i had this idea, where one/all of you wrote the story for me, chapter by chapter

With full writing credit due to the authors of course... Something like a header titleing the chapter, and then a line with **Written by** whoever. And then i would link the name to your author page. And of course on your author page you would probably want to write something on your profile about having written a chapter for this story

For the chapter you write, i will give free reign provided the everyone stays in character, and you follow the (extemely) basic outline i give you for the chapter. And dont worry too much about my outline, because basically it will involve something like; **_Character A is with character B. Character C enters and stuff happens. By the end, Character B gets offended and leaves. Twilight is being a moron._** Stuff like that.

If any of you (hopefully some) are interested in this idea, say so in the review for this chapter. If i get enough people interested in the idea I'll get in touch with them (through like a message to your profile or something)

Keep in mind when thinking about this, that if you agree to do this you may not get to write as many chapters as you would like, or ay at all. I'll post the outline in the message board or whatever (i'll make sure you know where to find it) and the person who writes the best chapter for it will see it get posted. It may al get written by one person, or a different person every time. Who knows!

Also, as the story editor, i may want to change a part of your chapter (never anything big) but i **will not** post said edited chapter without running it by the author first! Unless its something tiny like how to spell a word.


	9. Author's Note Pt 2

OK, so at least two of you are interested. Good! You two (and anyone else who wants to write for this story) send me your chapter in a message to my inbox. To avoid going crazy, i will only read the first 10 or so to come in, plus the two who reviewed that they had chapters in mind (i.e. SonictheBrony and Metrosexual Autarch)

Anyway, thanks for the help everyone!


End file.
